Microelectromechanical microphones have become very important in modern communication technology. A substantial challenge in the production of microelectromechanical microphones consists of producing the components thereof with a well-defined form and of arranging said components in a well-defined manner relative to one another. Here, a substantial problem arises from mechanical or thermal stresses, to which the microphone components are subjected and which may lead to the deformation of said components; this, in turn, makes well-defined relative positioning of the components of a microelectromechanical microphone more difficult.
Such stresses may have intrinsic causes and may be traced back to thermal and mechanical loads during the production process. Alternatively, or additionally, such stresses may only arise from the coupling of different components, for example from coupling a plurality of components which have different coefficients of thermal expansion from one another.
Therefore, in order to produce a microelectromechanical microphone with reproducible properties, it is necessary to minimize the mechanical stresses to which the components thereof are exposed.